


Warming up

by yorit1



Series: evan week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: "Are you warm enough?” + fluff
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: evan week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Warming up

It was pouring tonight as they were on the night shift. So far, the shift had been relatively quiet. They were sitting down to eat dinner. Bobby had taken care of the food as usual. Buck was playing around with Eddie and enjoying himself. Suddenly the alarm blared alerting them to an emergency. They quickly got ready and headed out to wherever the latest fire that they needed to put out.  
They got the emergency and saw that a man was stuck under his house. The mud was quickly filling up, and they needed to get him out as soon as possible. Buck was being tied in so that he could go in and try to extract him before the hole fills in with water and mud and the man drowns.  
Buck was used to this another high adrenaline situation. He could do this he could save this man’s life. He also knew that he had the team to back him up if anything happened. Especially Eddie. Eddie always had his back, and they could get through anything as long as they had each other. Evan was focusing on doing his job and bringing this man out of the hole by the house. It was a formidable reach, but it looked like he would be able to do it. Yes, he sees him it won’t be long, and they should both be out safe and sound. Buck reaches him and connects him to the line so that they could pull them both out. They pull the man up first and after that, Buck is pulled up. When he is pulled back up, he lets out a yell of delight. Another person saved another casualty averted.  
Buck goes to the truck to change out of his clothes. When he gets out of his jacket and is only in his T-shirt, he slips and falls on the ground. Eddie is there in seconds to help him up.  
“Woah there steady, steady, buck I got you,” Eddie says as he holds Evan up close to him. He feels that Evan starts to shiver in his arms and notices that he is covered in mud and completely soaked. They hurry into the truck and hope that they will leave back to the station soon so that he could get Buck out of these clothes and get him into something warm.  
Eddie holds Buck close the entire ride there so that they can share body heat to keep him warm. He can feel Evan shivering against him, and Eddie hopes they make it back soon. He is doing his best to make sure that buck does not get hyperthermia. Soon indeed they see the station, and they can get Buck all warm and dry.  
When they are at the station, they take buck up to the shower, and they hurry him up there. Eddie stays to watch him make sure that he is okay. It is not like it is something he has not seen before. There is probably no part of Evan that is a secret from Eddie now. He knows him completely body and soul. Now his number one priority is getting him dried up after the warm shower and into dry, warm clothes.  
Eddie hears the water turn off and gets the towels. He starts helping Evan dry off. Begins with his arms and continues to the torso and then to his thighs and his legs. They also have a towel on his head so he can dry his hair. After that, he finds a pair of warm sweat pants that are department issued and a thick sweatshirt. Eddie helps Buck put them on, and once he is warm, he cuddles him up close.  
“Are you warm enough?” Eddie asks Buck as he is laying in his arm. This is probably one of his favourite feelings in the world, along with cuddling his son.  
“I’m good. Thanks, Eddie for having my back,” Buck said.  
“Always,” Eddie said and hugged him tighter.  
The two of them were just laying down, enjoying each other’s company. They spend a lot of time together, and there was just something special about it. To just bask in each other’s company. They knew that they had a high-risk, high reward job, and they loved it, but they did not love it when the other was in some sort of danger. Thankfully tonight they avoided Evan getting hypothermia and Eddie was able to relax. He felt that Evan was warming up and he said he was warm enough and Eddie and Evan could both relax until the next time. The time they had together was precious, and they would try to spend every moment that they could together.  
“I love you,” Buck said to Eddie and kissed him.  
“O love you too,” Eddie said. Buck laid his head on Eddie’s chest and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix for the fandom so I hope it is okay. Thanks for reading. 😘


End file.
